Character Pages
by britmavis
Summary: The Chapter Pages is what I want their lives to be like. Lilly is still alive, and with Logan, Veronica and Weevil are together, Duncan's girlfriend Madeline was murdered instead and Felix is still dead, sorry to all the Keith fans but for the sake of my story I killed him off
1. Keith Mars

**This is not my playground only some of the characters are mine if they are familiar they do not belong to me. This is the only time that you will see this disclaimer**

* * *

**Keith Mars**

Keith was born in a small tropical town two hours south of Los Angeles where he got his start in the Police Department. He was the son of a decorated small town Sheriff.

Keith started to date Lianne after he moved to Los Angeles when his father got a new job. They split up for a bit, then they got back together just before graduation, and got married soon after their 20th birthday. At the time, they had moved back and forth between Neptune and Los Angeles. He had gotten into the police academy after graduation where he got a job as a police detective.

He was a police detective someone leaked tapes of a crime scene of the murdered girl, Madeline Swanson. The father of the murdered girl had demanded that he be kicked out of the police force; my protege had been promoted to my old position.

Later that year, Keith had accumulated enough capital to start up a Private Eye business. Soon after his venture started Lianne left him and their daughter, Veronica in the middle of the night as she apparently couldn't handle the loss in income and decided that she needed the bottle to survive. Keith was left alone to raise the daughter he thought that they had shared. You could believe the shock when the doctor told them that they weren't a compatible bone marrow match and that they actually had no relation to one another.

After they found that out he had Leukemia, they decided that it was best to hire Weevil to go on stakeouts with Veronica and keep her out of trouble with the different types of cases that she pursued.

When Keith found out that the girl that he had raised was in a relationship with the ex-biker and ex-leader of the Latino biker gang, he wasn't thrilled, but came to realise that Weevil had grown up around people in the gang, but had actually grown up since the start of the relationship.. Keith was scared that Weevil would get Veronica mixed up in his past.

Keith had known Weevil since he was first picked up for hotwiring a car at the age of twelve. He was hanging around with people that were a bad influence and had called them friends. It took him awhile, but he soon realized that Weevil just wanted some figure to look up to for the manly father role model he had lacked since the death of his parents. He'd never known his grandfather as he had died before Weevil was born.

* * *

Can you please review if it is possible I want to know what people think.


	2. Lianne Reynolds- Kane (Mars)

**Lianne Reynolds-Kane (Mars)**

Lianne was the high school prom and had a crush on Jake Kane, they started dating Sophomore year, but they broke up just before graduation Senior year, when Celeste re emerged, claiming that she was pregnant with his child and forced him to marry her. After high-school, Lianne married the wannabe detective, Keith, who then went to the Police Academy and graduated with honors. She had then, become the wife of the rookie police detective..

After a few months, Lianne and Keith moved back to their little home town where she realised she was really bored with her life as the stay at home wife whose only jobs where to cook, clean, and dote on her husband at the end of the day.

One day, she was in town and walked past the company that Jake had started out of college., and decided to see how the other half had fared over the years. For her, she was stuck in a rut.

If it wasn't for that decision, she didn't think she would have her daughter, but she wasn't entirely sure about that. She didn't know who Veronica's father was. Veronica had a chance was either Jake's or Keith's; she saw a little bit of each man in her. But that could have been because she was around both men a lot.

Veronica was shocked to find out that her mother, Lianne was the reigning queen bee of Neptune High back in the day. But the shocks kept coming when Lianne found out that her little virgin daughter was dating the heir to the Kane fortune.

When Lianne mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving only a note saying that she would be back for Veronica someday and a music box, Veronica was completely devastated. She spent the longest time wishing that her mother would come back, but then her mood changed suddenly and she spent months hating the woman who had birth to her leaving her with unanswered questions.

For Veronica, life was never the same after that night.

* * *

Please Review if possible


	3. Celeste Kane

**Celeste Kane**

Celeste left Junior year of high school because she was devastated that the person she loved was in a relationship with the "Alcoholic Bitch" of the school. She came near at the end of Senior year when she found out she was pregnant with what she thought was Jake's baby. They had slept together Spring Break, the week before she left. When she came back, she was the social pariah of the school, thanks to Lianne..

Celeste's parents forced her to marry Jake when they found out that she was pregnant. They were highly religious and didn't approve of an unwed, teenage mother. The week before they were meant to get married, she had miscarried.. She was two months pregnant at the time. She didn't tell Jake until two days later when she had worked up the courage to tell her parents at the same time. When she finally told them, her parents insisted they go through with the marriage as planned. She was told that she was "tainted and unclean".

A year later, she went through their first successful pregnancy and they came out with a beautiful baby girl, named Lilly.

When Lily was five months old, they found out Celeste was pregnant again; this time it was with a beautiful little boy.

When Duncan was born, they had a somewhat strained relationship with Lily. They paid more attention to Duncan, resulting in a very rebellious daughter.

When Duncan was two, Celeste found out Jake had an affair with Lianne, who he dated in high school before they married, while she was pregnant with Duncan. They found out at the same time that Lianne had, was around Duncan's age and could possibly be Jake's.

When Jake asked Celeste for a divorce, she happily signed the papers. They may have loved each other once, back in high school, maybe even did when they got married, but not any more. Yes they would still respect each other; they would still had two wonderful kids together, but Celeste had known for a while that Jake was sleeping with Lianne.

* * *

Please Review if possible.


	4. Jake Kane

**Jake Kane**

Jake is the husband of Lianne, and the ex-husband of Celeste. He has three wonderful children between both his wives, and is the founder and CEO of one of the largest global Computer and Security businesses.

Jake was the high school prom king in his senior year; He'd attended the same school as all his children. It is a public school, meaning anyone can enrol, but the more money your parents have, means the more privileges and leeway you have when you get into trouble.

Jake is a devout Catholic who was forced to get married just out of high school because he had a one night stand with his ex-girlfriend, Celeste, while he was having an is current wife, Lianne.

When Jake found out he had a third child, he filed for custody with Lianne. The children were distraught, that had destroyed all their lives. Duncan now had to deal with the fact the girl that he loved, dated kissed and almost had sex with on numerous occasions, was actually his half-sister.

Jake's wife, Celeste filed for divorce right after she found out he was still sleeping with Lianne, and after they separated he moved in with Lianne straight away, He bought the best rehabilitation that money could buy for the woman that he had always loved.

If it wasn't for Jake having a one-night-stand with Celeste and getting her pregnant, he would have married Lianne and had children together. Still to this day, he always wanted that.

* * *

Read and review if possible.


End file.
